Demonic Instincts
by Biteme4eturn-t
Summary: Kagome felt that call. With it came the need, the ache and a yearning. A yearning that lead her to the demon lord, will she learn to accept the demon or fight to keep her virginity in tact.
1. Chapter 1 The Call

**New story, new concept, everything is new! Nah just kidding it's an old story i pulled to polish and now I feel it has earned the right to return. I hope you all enjoy it. It's formerly known as L.O.V.E. is just another word I never learned but it is now called**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Inuyasha franchise. I just like to adjust things to please me.**

 **Demonic Instincts**

 **Chapter 1: The Call**

Short panting echoed in the dark well house. Small pale hands gripped tightly to the rim of the well residing within. A small curvaceous body was hidden well within miko garbs. Long thigh length raven hair fell forward as the young woman peered into the wells dark depths. Her soft delicate face scrunched up as if in pain. A twin gaze of sapphire blue glared down darkly into the well. Her body shuddered and another low pull in her body caused the former time traveling miko to cry out.

Her bright yellow bag lay next to her along with her bow and quiver full of arrows already strapped to her body. It was a burning echo that nothing seemed to pacify. With another strong pulse the well called out one more and Kagome grabbed her traveling bag before swinging her legs over the lip of the well.

It had been a week of this call. At first it was ignorable and only slightly annoying. Then it grew as each day passed by her. Kagome had been grateful for her mother and grandfather to be visiting relatives and her brother to be off at a summer camp.

When the calls had become stronger and more persistent the young woman had even been pushed far enough to try to relieve some of the heat and that only made matters much worse. It had been years since the miko had traveled through the well.

After their final battle against Naraku, with his defeat came an even greater monster whom wore the disguise of a friend. Kagome shuddered remembering the half demon and his dark gaze once she passed the lip of the well and sealed the passageway.

At least to her Inuyasha had shown who he truly was. Kagome softly cursed under her breath. She had left a note to her family in case any of them should return.A gasp left the miko as she spasmed and shuddered on the lip of the well.

A flush of anger colored her features and Kagome wanted to maim the maddening creature whom had cursed her. With a wave of her hand Kagome jumped into the well feeling the well's power engulf her and softly set her onto the floor. She looked up to see the bright blue sky of feudal Japan. The call was more intense and Kagome had to steady herself before she climbed out of the well. Once again she placed a seal over the well.

She wouldn't risk her family just in case this was a trap laid by the half demon.

Kagome felt the call storm through her body and she ached for things she had never felt before. The miko followed it through the forest as the ache echoed within the young woman's untried body. Kagome began to run to the location, the desire becoming more rampant and desperate.

Almost like a slap to her face, flushed and panting Kagome tried to focus on what brought her out of her desperate run. Searching with her senses Kagome felt it. Like an iron cage there was a barrier. Kagome pressed her hand to the barrier and knew it was demonic in nature.

A cry of frustration brought the miko to her knees as another powerful wave of what Kagome could only describe as hot molten fire pushed through her and made her knees weak and body grow very wet. Growling oddly the miko once more forgot her train of thought and raced after the the call.

Kagome didn't know what exactly alerted her but she pulled out her bow and notched an arrow firing it hitting a demoness straight through her heart and her purifying powers ate away at her remains. She held no hesitation as she notched another to take out another demoness from her throat. Gripping an arrow she swung her arm back pushing the arrow , holy power and all into the mouth and up into her brain of a snarling demoness.

She pulled a small dagger from her sleeve and used her energy to slit the throat of another demoness and then with great power and force threw it into the chest of another demoness . Quickly notching another arrow and letting it loose into the gut of a demoness.

Sudden silence fell over the miko and she stood panting , heat coursing through her not understanding the attack of demoness that had come upon her. She picked up her small blade and cleaned it off as best she call was roaring through her small form and Kagome struggled forward putting the blade back hidden in her sleeve.

Her body ached and she was furious. Whoever had cursed her with this need was going to be in so much trouble. The miko stood in a clearing, heat rushing into all her nerves. The heat was only getting closer to her and Kagome fell to her hands and knees , panting growing uncomfortable.

She felt more than heard the demon approaching her. It was hard to breath, almost like she was swimming in heat. Boots came into her line of vision with a connected pair of white puffed out pants. Fear coursed through the fire in the mikos gut and she looked up.

Blue and gold clashed and the flushed woman looked onto the impassive face of Sesshomaru, the western lord and Inuyasha's full demon half brother. He was exactly how the miko remembered him. Ankle length silky silver hair. Tall, with moon kissed skin and a painfully beautiful face with magenta markings in two straight lines on his high delicate cheeks and lining his lids, and his lavender crescent moon upon his brow. Kagome gasped softly realizing the call echoed from the demon before her.

Kagome pushed her body and scrambled away from the demon lord. "Why are you here miko." Sesshoumaru spoke freezing Kagome in place. His deep timber voice causing her body to react and her arousal to burst back to the forefront of her mind.

Remembering that she was asked a question kagome tried to breath slowly and spoke, her voice sounded thick voicing her need. "I was called here. The heat became worse as days went by. I tried to fight it."

Looking at the demon Kagome's breath caught as the demon took a long sniff and his gaze grew warm looking down at the miko.

"Hn." Sesshomaru voiced making the young girl throb. Once again there was movement and instinct took over the miko.

Seeing her bow and arrows by the demon lord's feet, Kagome flipped over pulling out her blade and pressed it into another demonesses throat but wasn't quick enough to pull it out as she was tackled. Pain radiated from her shoulder but Kagome called her powers forward and in a blinding light the demoness turned to ash.

Then there was silence, a large group of demonesses came from the tree line and bowed low to the demon lord. Kagome stood , her clothing top was torn and showing bloodied wisps of skin. Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru who was looking at the miko with a very unfamiliar expression upon his face.

Blood was being held back by the thick clothing she wore so Kagome didn't worry over the wound. Her body was still being called to the tall demon before her.

Kagome was startled as the demonesses all spoke together almost in one voice. "We concede to the miko, we all relinquish rights." Baffled and ignoring her body Kagome narrowed her questioning gaze to the demon whom only gave the females the barest nod and they all retreated.

Kagome was wary to ask the demon her questions. The pair looked to one another one in deep though the other in contemplation.

"The half-breed asked for this Sesshoumaru to break a powerful barrier on a well" Kagome froze and her blue gaze stuck to the gold that held her. "This Sesshoumaru cared not to help him, but now knows of the reason why." Sesshoumaru spoke to the miko.

It was the most Kagome had heard him say in one sitting. His comment though caused her face to darken and a minute nod to leave her. "Thank you all the same."

Sesshomaru stepped forward snapping Kagome's attention to fall back to him. "He said he was trying to get a second mate, as our father had done. It appears his bitch cannot have pups." Kagome paled and the heat in her body all but evaporated.

Kagome was extremely happy she had run from Inuyasha. A shudder of disgust took place as she thought of the half demon.

"You are stuck in a predicament miko." Sesshomaru spoke pulling back the miko's attention.

"How so?" Kagome said eyeing the approaching demon lord.

"You have stepped into this Sesshomaru's arena. This was to find my mate but you have either scared off or kill my potentials." Kagome blanched and stuttered an apology. "Cease that miko, it is a common occurrence when the mating rights are forced upon one such as I. Many would have died with or without you." Kagome nodded but still felt bad for taking the lives of the others.

"What do you mean forced? I can't imagine anyone forcing you to do anything."Kagome spoke not noticing the nearness of the demon.

"My council had decreed that to hold my duty as the western ruler a mate must be taken and an heir born. So I let a call out, to obtain the strongest , fertile women who can bare one such as I a full blooded heir." Kagome nodded slightly understanding then wondering why she was able to feel that same call.

She was startled when said demon pulled her body to his. The fire within her swelled once more and the ache burned within her being. "You miko have won the right to be courted for the role of my mate." Though her body ignited at his word her mind reeled.

"Thanks but no thanks, I kind-a don't know you." Kagome said struggling in his iron like hold.

A devilish smirk on his normally impassive gaze stopped her and Kagome looked gobsmacked. "It is either I or Inuyasha, you are an unmarked pack female and this Sesshoumaru knows that the whelp will not pursue you, or whatever lies beyond that well should you remain in my grasp and on these lands." Kagome stiffened and looked at the demon.

Kagome reasoned with herself. He was only courting her, it wasn't like he would just toss her to the floor and mount her, besides the attacks Inuyasha would constantly make upon the well here wearing on her in her time. Soon she wouldn't be able to fully hold it and if agreeing to Sesshomaru's insanity would get the half demon off her back she could do it.

Sighing in defeat Kagome tried one last ditch effort to save herself from whatever game Sesshomaru was trying to play. "I'm human, you hate humans, besides I cannot birth full blood demons."

"This Sesshomaru has never stated he dislikes humans, most are just unworthy of notice." Kagome nearly growled in annoyance but heat burned within her as the breathtaking demon folded his tall form over her small one. "You would only have been able to hear this Sesshomaru's call if you could meet all requirements. Now come we will be isolated till you accept this Sesshoumaru." Flushing in anger Kagome struggled as she was thrown over the shoulder of the demon. The pair flashed away in a ball of light. Neither noticing the angered eyes of a half demon watching from the distance.

 **That's the first chapter ! I hope you liked it , and it is an odd turn of character for Sesshoumaru but hey this is how I could only wish he could act.**

 **Please review and tell me how you feel about it. I will be updating my other stories soon.**

 **~Biteme4eturn-t**


	2. Chapter 2 Courting: Following Procedure

**Finally I am back with another chapter. I apologize always but I get sick and I cannot always do my writing consistently. I still hope you enjoy what I put out.**

 **Demonic Instincts**

 **Chapter 2: Courting: Following Procedure**

The duo had arrived into a far secluded residence. No sign of another person within any nearby distance. Once again the miko was behind a barrier of Sesshomaru's making.

She had been left to explore the quiet building alone for as soon as they arrived Sesshoumaru deposited the miko into a large bedroom and disappeared into thin air.

There was still a burning sense of desire welling, slowly building within her but Kagome knew she couldn't do anything about it. Her thoughts were trying to process a way to accept this situation she had gotten into.

It was very possible that what Sesshoumaru had said was true after all. Inuyasha was trying to take on a second mate as their father did. So she went from a shard detector to a baby breeder.

A pang of anger overtook her bodies conflicting desire for a moment. Didn't her opinion matter, didn't what she wanted account for something.

Her senses were once again overrun with a wave of desire. It seemed that Sesshoumaru had returned. He was teasing her senses and Kagome shivered at every brush of demonic energy. A blush was prominent on her face. She was wondering what it was that was driving her to react in such a way.

Letting both her curiosity and her lust take over the miko followed to the source of the flickering energy. Walking from hall to hall and finally leading to a bathhouse door. Nervousness etched into the miko and she did her best to stealthily open it. The was a natural hot spring that this room seemed to be built around.

A grunt caught her attention and Kagome froze in mortification. There before he, sitting on the edge of the spring was a naked Sesshoumaru. His pale body was molded in hard muscle and decorated with those enchanting

Magenta stripes. In a silvery curtain that was spread around him in a silvery shimmer of invitation. What had really hooked Kagome in utter shock was what the normally regal demon lord was doing.

Lust was glowing in his golden gaze that locked with hers. He was stroking his impressively sized penis. It was thick and long. Wetness pooled her lower abdomen and Kagome tore her gaze away from his length.

"S-Sorry!" Kagome gasped out and burst from the bathhouse and ran the image of that fine specimen of man haunting her thoughts.

The lust was burning her right under her skin. Coursing through her own veins. She had to do something to release it or she was going to be unable to function.

Throwing herself into a nearby room Kagome yanked off her clothing from her heated skin. She was dripping wet, and Kagome plunged her small fingers into her wetness. Heat was wrapped around her fuzzy mind and she touched and squeezed tugged and flicked her body to the image of the demon lord.

She only grew more heated. She froze as the door to the room was opened. In her frenzy she lay on the ground facing the now open doorway legs spread wide for molten gold eyes to greedily drink in.

Sesshoumaru was still in all his naked glory holding to his hardened manhood. The site of it torn a low moan from Kagome. His gaze fell to her small fingers that seemed to be now hidden into her slick folds.

His stroking once again began igniting the miko and the heat rose giving herself as something to be displayed to Sesshoumaru. A low growl fell from Sesshoumaru as he watched the flushed writing female laying before him.

Her mewling and moans were driving him. Neither could finish and their frustration mounted. Finally Kagome rose to her hands and knees. Sesshomaru's slightly reddened gazed followed her slow crawl to his being.

Her small petite form rose and her small hands ghosted along his body and firmly grasping onto his length. Kagome had known how to do this in theory but she wasn't practiced. Lust was making her brave.

Her lips and mouth immediately took in his head and some of his length, pulling a satisfied hiss from the demon. She licked, stroked and sucked into that wet mouth of hers.

Her heated body pushed her to not stop. A low snarl tore from the demon and Kagome Swallowed the oncoming cum. Pulling away what remained coated her face and breast. The pair panted in the silence of the room.

In a flurry of motion Kagome lay on her back legs spread and Sesshomaru's mouth was on her. Her feminine moans only driving him on as his long tongue dipped into her wet sex. It was his turn to taste, lick, suck and when her high came Sesshoumaru swallowed down the bucking woman licking her twitching folds till he was satisfied that she was cleaned of her own essence.

Finally the wall of lust was pulled away and the embarrassed woman snapped up scrambling away in sheer mortification. She had just thrown herself at Sesshoumaru. Like some cheap whore.

"Miko, cease your indulgence of self hatred." Sesshoumaru cut off her thoughts and glared at Sesshoumaru.

"What the hell was that!" Her blue gaze was full of fire.

A small smirk lifted Sesshomaru's lips. "You have accepted your life into this. Had you not the mark would have left you and this Sesshomaru be. Every day, every moment till we mate, and bind ourselves to one another lust will well up. With the Ferocity in which to and I seem to be driven, it may even go beyond our mating." Sesshoumaru spoke crowding over the still naked miko. The heat was slowly returning to them both.

"It seems miko, that we both truly lust after one another." His voice was low and his tongue slid along her thigh. Never before had he felt something so hot, so invigoration so satisfying.

Kagome's body ignited once more. He rose above her caging her into. She felt him, his length , his thickness gliding against her.

"I'm a virgin!" Kagome finally gasped out making the demon still above her. A slow predatory smile lined his lips.

"Then this Sesshoumaru shall wait to consummate till you beg for it. For now be satisfied with what I will offer you my beautiful intended." A gasp tore from Kagome as Sesshoumaru slid his length only against her grunted and the pair grinded against one another, both wanting to finish their torture. One was inexperience and knew not what to do while the only hoped to prolong their mating days so devel in this sweet torment longer.

Finally the duo both climaxed Kagome rubbed her wet heat as hard as she could sliding against his slick length. Sesshoumaru spent himself all over the writhing woman beneath him.

While they both fought to breath. They would not truly mate tonight but the heavy petting would surely entice them to rush further into this.

Finally hours later cleaned off and still thankfully a virgin Kagome sat across from Sesshoumaru as the pair ate. Trying to rationalize it Kagome was in a sense dating the demon lord at lightning speed.

He told her of his life and Kagome was enthralled. His life was full of hard work and struggle to get to his level of power. His life was one of never ending loneliness.

Just as she was enthralled with him Sesshoumaru was captivated by his mikos past. The pair were much more similar than he had originally grasped.

They both were older siblings. They had both lost their fathers due to other women. Both held honor above all.

It was odd. They finally got to talk after all these years to see their similarities. Was it fate finally bringing them to one another. Sesshoumaru at a point in his life where he was accepting of humans and Kagome when she had finally gotten past the hurt brought on by Inuyasha.

Heat pooled into their bodies once more and the two were soon embracing in near fornication once again. It seemed like it would become a very interesting engagement.

 **Thank you for reading, yes, this will be so smutty and I never give any warnings. It will take time for them to actually do it though. I know I know you all hate me but I love all of you!XOXOXO Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A notice to all my readers. My health is on the decline. I am only 25 and I am unsure is I will continue breathing everyday. I want to thank you all for the kind reviews, and I am happy so many of you enjoyed them. I will be in the hospital for many months and I am unsure if I will be able to have any energy to put into writing.**

 **I will be putting all my stories on a hiatus. I have to focus on my health right now. It may be temporary or a permanent one. I hope I will be back and I wish you all happy healthy lives.**

 **Hopefully a temporary farewell**

 **Biteme4eturn-**


End file.
